warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunningrocks
Sunningrocks is a large rock formation in The Forest. Location Sunningrocks is located at the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan. It used to be an island in the middle of the river, and could be reached only by RiverClan cats. When a flood struck, a new gorge was dug, and the river transitioned, Sunningrocks ending up on the left shore. As a consequence, ThunderClan claimed it for themselves, it being on their side of the river. Since then, there were several battles between the two Clans, RiverClan trying to reclaim it as their own. Area Facts Appearance Sunningrocks is a large, flat rock formation that seats dozens of cats easily. These stones are in full view of the sun, so they get very warm. This is a desirable location for warriors to take a break or elders to get out and stretch their legs. Mythology LeopardClan gained control of Sunningrocks when one of their warriors defeated two enormous wild boars that threatened the Clans. When the present-day Clans moved in, RiverClan and ThunderClan both wanted Sunningrocks because of the abundance of prey there and the comfort the sun-warmed stones provided. In the beginning, Sunningrocks was an island so RiverClan got them because only they could swim to get out there. But then the river waters receded and ThunderClan claimed them. After that, these two Clans have continuously fought over Sunningrocks since before any cat can remember. History In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans In Code of the Clans, RiverClan fought with ThunderClan over Sunningrocks. In the end, when the battle was won, Darkstar, the leader of RiverClan, dedicated the battle to the elders and kits. That caused the forth the third code in the Warrior Code. Brightsplash almost dies in this battle. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild'' Sunningrocks is seen at the beginning of the book. Tigerclaw and his patrol including Ravenpaw, Mousefur, and Redtail are marking the border when RiverClan attacks them. They are outnumbered and they flee. However, both Oakheart and Redtail (Killed by Tigerclaw) died in this battle and Tigerclaw, Mousefur, and Ravenpaw recieved serious injuries. For a short period in this time, RiverClan controlled Sunningrocks. ''Fire and Ice Fireheart and Graystripe take their apprentices, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw out to hunt by Sunningrocks which is then owned by ThunderClan. Graystripe falls into the river and is rescued by a young RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream. Graystripe falls in love with Silverstream and start meeting her at Sunningrocks; this causes arguments between him and Fireheart, who disagrees with their half-Clan relationship. When Fireheart is on a patrol with Sandpaw, they notice that the river beyond Sunningrocks is frozen, but when they send a Thunderclan patrol to raid Riverclan they find that it has already melted, signaling the arrive of greenleaf. Forest of Secrets Graystripe still meets with Silverstream. Later, Silverstream dies here while delivering Graystripe's kits. She is buried near Sunningrocks. Her kits survive and are called Featherkit and Stormkit. Rising Storm'' See Also *The Forest Territories Category:Locations